Snow Shadow
by Echo1
Summary: A cute little fic about some wolves(they are anime) in a forest. Echo, Lin, Ice shadow...
1. Default Chapter Title

Snow Shadow  
12/9/00  
A glittery saphire colored wolf comes walking across the hill with a sad, lonely, mournful look. She keeps walking until she comes across a large tree with a hole in it. She lifts a silvery white paw and places in inside. She slowly crawls in, snow covering her soft, silky fur. She lays down and falls into a deep sleep. When she awakens the next morning, shivering and cold, but looking much better. She scampers out of the hollow tree across the powdery snow until she comes across a small cave. It appears to be the shelter and she sees a jet-black tail sticking out of the small opening. "L-Lin?" says the blue wolf. A small, black wolf awakens from her slumber. "Hello, can I help you? I have't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Lin asks. "Y-yes. I am new here and need a place to stay. I am looking for a wolf. Her name is Echo. Do you know her?" the new wolf replies sadly. "Of course! Echo is my sister!" "I know, I know everything. Echo. The fire. ce Shadow." "The fire? What FIRE?!" Lin answered in a demanding tone. "Your parents. They didn't die in an avalanche. It was a fire. Where is Echo?" "She is in her shelter. You head out south from here, take a right, and there is a large hole in the ground. She lives there. it's pretty crowded though." "Thank you a lot." "What brings you here?" "Well, I am looking for Echo, but I have something to tell you. Echo. She isn't your sister." The wolf swifly runs off leaving a snow covered and very confused Lin behind. "N-not..my...sister?" "Wait! What's your name?!?!" She shouted, but the blue wolf was already out of earshot. The saphire wolf scurried fastly through the snow until she comes across a large hole. This must be it." She saw a bit of silver fur, and knew it was Echo. "Sea Shadow!" the wolf yelled. Echo yawned and slowly got to her feet. She saw the wolf and got into a defensive position. "Who are you and what buisness do you have with me?!" Echo demanded. "I am Snow Shadow, the daughter of Sound Shadow. Echo, you are not going to like what I am about to tell you."  
  
What does this new wolf have to do with Echo? What about Lin? What does Echo not want to hear?  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Snow Shadow2  
12/9/00  
"A long time ago this land was covered in grass and flowers all year around. It never snowed and the wolves lived peacefully together. There was a queen who lives peacefuly in her castle. Her name was Sound Shadow. She had two daughters. Snow Shadow and Sea Shadow. Well her mate was Ice Shadow." "Ice Shadow? But Ice Shadow doesn't have a mate!"Echo answered worriedly. "No, don't worry," Snow Shadow answered. "Ice Shadow was a wolf with beautiful gold fur and silver paws. Anyways, Ice Shadow, Snow Shadow, Sea Shadow, and Sound Shadow lived peacefully in the castle. Everyone in the kingdom had the name Shadow, as the wolves of the Light kingdom were known as Aqua Light and Sai Light and anything else Light. Well, in the Shadow kingdom, many wolves such as Wind Shadow lived there. One day, the Lights invaded the Shadow kingdom and killed the King and Queen. Only their two daughters survived. Well Ice Shadow, with fur of black, survived too. A few others also did, but the Shadow kingdom's blood line died off as their blood mixed with the corruptive powers of other kingdoms. They could no longer call themselvs Shadow Light or even Night. So they called there young by one name. Well, one dark and stormy night, a young pup named Lin was born of royal decent. She was the daughter of Sai Light and Night Shadow. They were killed in a fire after her birth, and so were many others. But as the blood lines mixed more, the wolves learned to get along and not worry about where anyone came from. Since then things have settled down greatly. However, Us being royal, we were to be married. Our fiancées were chosen for us at birth. I was to marry Gill Shadow and Sea was to marry Giru Night. They were killed. I am now here to stay and live, but I need a place to stay. I will be looking for Ice Shadow. Do you know where he is?" Echo was still recoveing from the shock she had received from Snow's story. "Sea Shadow?" "Why? Why do you call me that?" Echo asked."Because that is your name. "Icey. He is...living with Lin. Echo replied. "Thank you a lot. Goodbye." In a flash the midnight blue wolf was gone. Echo sat there dazed with a scared expretion on her face. She looked down at her paws. "I-I can't believe I was... royalty. Hmmm. Sea Shadow...Is that really my name? Sea Shadow..Sea Shadow..." In the distance a bronze wolf lay in the shadows. He watched as the saphire wolf ran across the snow silently. "Soon, Snow Shadow. Soon..."  
  
Who is this wolf? Is what Snow Shadow said true?  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Snow Shadow3  
12/10/00  
As Snow Shadow leaped and bounded across the pure white snow, something bronze caught her eye. She stopped abruptly as a large male wolf leaped out knocking her to the ground. She stood up shaking the silvery white snow from her fur. "Hello, Snow Shadow. I am Rose Light. I am out to kill you, Snow-Chan." The bronze wolf said. "O'out to kill ME? B'but why would you do something like that?"Snow Shadow replied. "Because I am from the light kingdom and we are natural enemies." He said. "But, why me? I mean, Sea, Wind, Ice, Light Shadow. What about them?" Snow answered. "Because you are the easiest to destroy. When I am done with you, the others will soon follow. I will go for Sea Shadow. The second heir to the throne." "So, Rose Light, you are going to try to kill me? I wish you luck. You shall need it. I will protect Sea Shadow. She will not die. I will make sure of that." Snow said. "Oh yeah?" Rose said and then slashed at Snow Shadow's face. Her blood dripped onto the white snow and stained it red.  
"Grrrr." growled Snow. She leaped swiftly at Rose but he doged her attack and she hit the ground hard. "Ugh" Snow wimpered, and she fell to the ground in a saphire and silver heap. The bronze wolf scurried toward Echo's shelter in the ground. "hehehe." He laughed. He entered the hole, but to his surprise she was gone. "Where is the little brat?!" he growled. Meanwhile Guri the golden healer had found Snow Shadow and got her back on her feet. She ran towards Lin's shelter in hopes of warning Ice Shadow of the approaching danger.  
  
Will Snow SHadow get there in time? What about Echo? Will she be found? Where is she?  
  
BTW, what do you guys think of my story so far? =P  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Snow Shadow4  
12/10/00  
Snow Shadow arrived at Ice Shadow's home and ran in. "Hmmm? Who ar YOU?" Ice Shadow asked eyeing the blue wolf strangely. "I am Snow Shadow! I must warn you! There is a bronze wolf known as Rose Light who is here to kill us!" she said. "Wait wait hold it! ReLAX. Do you really think this "Rose Shadow" is going to get ME? And who is US?" Ice Shadow said rather calmly. "Wind Shadow, you, me, Light Shadow, and Sea Shadow!" "Sea Shadow? Who is he?" Ice Shadow replied kind of stupidly(Sorry Icey!^.^;) "HE is a SHE! Sea Shadow, the wolf with gold paws and silver fur and glowing red eyes. She has the power to teleport small distances and read your mind, she-" "That sounds like Echo." Ice Shadow cut in. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Her real name is Sea Shadow. I Guess I'll tell you the hole story.....And so that's what happend." Snow explained. "Okay, so I'm like the king? Sugoi!" Ice Shadow said. Snow sweatdropped. "No baka! A different Ice Shadow!" Snow Shadow yelled. "You have to help me! Rose is here to destroy us! We have to fight him!" Snow begged. "Well, I guess I don't got a choice. I'm in." Ice replied more seriously this time. "Good. We should get going before he finds Sea Shadow." Snow said. "Right." Ice replied. "So. You're off to fight, Ice Shadow." Lin replied from a dark hallway deep in the cave. "Lin! You heard everything?" Ice Shadow exclaimed surprised. "I will miss you, my Ice Shadow. I wish you luck." Lin said ignoring what Ice Shadow just asked. She walked away without waiting for a reply. "Hmmmm. She loves you." Snow Shadow said knowingly. "No she doesn't! She's like, one of my best friends! She can't love me! Besides! She's too young for me." Ice Shadow said. "And I don't love her like that..." Ice added in a whisper..."I'm sorry Lin. I really am..."  
  
Ooooh! What will happen? Will Ice Shadow save the wolves?  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Snow Shadow5  
12/10/00  
Ice Shadow and Snow Shadow ran together through the beautiful white snow until they reached Sea Shadow's shelter. They looked inside but no one was ther. "She isn't in here." Snow stated. "Maybe she left." Ice suggested. They searched outside for footprints and saw some that were very large. "Let's follow them." "Mmhmm" Rose Light was running forward when he came accross a lake with a wolf sadly staring in at her reflection. "Sea Shadow.." The silver wolf heard her name and looked up and into a large wolf's gray and cruel eyes. "W'who are you and what do you want?!" Sea demanded. "Your life! I am here to destroy you!" The bronze wolf replied. "Ahhh!" Echo yelled as he lunged forward barely missing her. She was very fast so she easily dodged all of his attacks until her cornered her against a tree. "And now you die!" hissed Rose while lifting up a black paw and bringing his claws dangerously close to her scared and trembling face. She stared up in horror at his twisted and evil face. He brought his paw down towards her and was a milimeter from her beautiful silver face. He continued, his large white claw drawing ever closer until in was touching the tip of her cold, wet, pink nose. "Echo! No!" A voice called from a distance. It was Ice Shadow with Snow Shadow close behind. He lunged at Rose knocking him to the ground. He stood up shaking his snow covered fur. He glared at his new opponent. "I am Ice Shadow. I am here to kill you."  
  
Will Ice Shadow kill Rose Light? Will the sadows die? Find out in the next episode of Snow Shadow Ball Z!(Just kidding) In the next episode of Snow Shadow! Ice Shadow and Rose Light face off, but who will be the victor? Find out in the next exiting episode of Snow Shadow!(I was just dieing to put that in there!)  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Snow Shadow6  
12/10/00  
Ice Shadow wasted no time and slashed his paw at Rose Light. Rose evaded this attack and came back with an attack of his own. "Ice breath!" He yelled out and Ice Shadow was frozen solid. "Hahahaha! Foolish wolf! No one can beat me!" Rose yelled out. "Fire magic, Flare shot!" Echo yelled and hit Ice Shadow knocking him down but melting the Ice. "Thanks Echo!" Then Ice caught Rose off gaured and bit him on the ankle. Rose howled ouy in pain but began nipping at Ice's legs. Ice showed his teeth and put his ears back. The fur on his back stood up and he hissed and growled. Then he leapted at Rose forming a ball of fur and they rolled along the ground, each trying to stay on top of the other. They finally stood up, Ice Shadow's back leg slipping. He looked back and saw that bits of snow ice and rock were falling off the cliff he barely had his back legs on. "Now you die!" Rosed howled. "Then you're coming with me!" Ice Shadow answered. Rose leaped forward knocking Ice Shadow off the cliff, but he grabed the bronze wolf's black paw in his teeth as he went falling off into the deep abyss. A crocking sound was heard and they fell into the freezing water that was covered with now broken ice. "No. NO! Ice Shadow!" Echo cried while hurrying down the gradual slope on the cliff. Sea and Snow gently walked across the ice until they came up to a large hole. They stared down sadly at there friend's watery grave. then all of a sudden a black paw followed by a black and wet head came out of the hole. "Ice Shadow?" Snow asked in a disbelieving tone. Echo looked up and saw Ice Shadow slowly climbing out of the hole. She quikly placed a paw on his cold wet head and teleported the 2 of them a half a mile away. She repeated this process several times until they were inside an abandoned cave. She then started a fire and put Ice Shadow next to it. The hot fire quikly warmed him and in a few hours he was completely dry. "Ice Shadow. Did we really win?" Echo asked almost falling asleep. "Yes we did Sea. Yes we did." He cudled up close to her keeping her warm the rst of the long cold night. And as the fire died out, so did their conciousness and they were soon in a deep slumber.  
  
How romantic! Part 7 will be out shortly. ja ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am posting but remember that wolves in any of the animal boards do not have special powers.  
  
LBCD  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Snow Shadow7  
  
Echo woke up the next morning. Ice Shadow was no where to be found. "Hm. I wonder where he is?" Echo thought. She looked out side the cave and saw him staring out into the valley. "Wh'what?" She stammered. Where there used to be snow and ice, there was now lush green grass, floweres, and gorgeuos, beutiful waterfalls and streams, lakes and ponds. "Isn't it pretty?" Ice asked looking over at Sea. "Um, how did it happen?" "Abyss." "Abyss? What is that?" Echo asked. "Abyss is a wolf. She is Ditto's friend." ice answered. "Who is Ditto?" "Ditto is a blue-green wolf with deep grey eyes. He has the power to change into anything. Abyss is his only friend. She commands the weather. She came here to melt the snow." Ice Shadow said. "Sugoi!" Sea yelled as she scampered out of the cave and down the hill, teleporting here and there. She stopped when she came to a large pond to get a drink. "hehe. Kids..." ice shadow laughed as he watched the energetic wolf run around. "I wonder when her and Lin will find mates..." Meanwhile Echo was getting a drink when she saw a wolf with greenish blue fur. he slowly walked toward her. "hello, Echo. i'm Ditto." the wolf said. 'wow! He's kinda cute! Hehe! I wonder if he has a mate!' echo thought. "No, not yet." he said while blushing. "Huh? But..I...Huh?" echo said confused. 'I can read your mind. i am psychic.'ditto said. "So, can you tell me my future? Who will be Ice's mate? What about Lin and Snow Shadow? Where IS Snow Shadow?"Echo asked exitedly. "Wow, my future mate sure has a lot of energy..." Ditto said softly. "Future mate? You mean-"Echo started. "Yes. You are my future mate. Lin and Sift. ice Shadow and Abyss. Snow shadow. She will die."Ditto said. "You mean-Ice Shadow will find another mate?"Echo asked disbelieving. "Yes. he is probably talking to her now. They will get to know each other fast. And she will be his mate. Tonight." Ditto said feeling sorry for his future mate. "No...No! Ice Shadow is meant for me!"echo yelled. "I'm sorry sea Shadow. I really am." Ditto said sympatheticly. "Hm. Don't be. In a way. in a way, I-I kind of knew...that we weren't meant...t-to be...I-I really d-don't mind. Tell Lin for me pleaes. goodbye Dit-t-to. Goodbye ice Shadow, my love." She said looking into the sky's reflection. A tear ran down her silver face, and droped into the shimery water. then she ran into the woods and wasn't seen again. Ever...  
  
THE END  
  
By:Echo  
Copywrite 2000  
Publisher: Don't ask me!  
  
Whatever. Bye. that was fun. Now what will i do...  
  



End file.
